Everybody Loves Jin
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Asuka: Brother Complex, Hwoarang: Homo, Jin: Menemukan belahan diri pada Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu: Tetap CINTA Jin!, Chaolan: Ingin memusnahkan Jin, Kazuya: Khilaf sebagai Ayah. Apa yang terjadi? FOREVER HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Family Gathering**

Setengah bulan setelah Tekken 5 berlangsung...

Hari itu merupakan sore yang sempurna untuk Asuka. Bejalan lenggang tanpa ada lagi musuh. Jelas aja, mafia sekalipun takut sama cewek yang jago jotos ini apalagi setelah mendengar ia mampu menyelesaikan The Iron Fist Tournament. Senang bukan main, pihak sekolah tidak ada yang tahu, jadi Asuka tidak di DO.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat dia tidak mau mengingat-ingat turnamen itu. Seorang pria tak jelas asal-usulnya terbenam wajahnya ke dadanya. Bukannya sadar dan minta maaf, cowok ini malah berlagak bego seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Asuka benci sekali dengan cowok mesum satu itu. Enak saja, emang dadanya dia bantal bisa seenaknya dijatohin ama muka cowok?

Yah, tapi sudah setengah bulan kejadian itu berlalu. Ketika itu Asuka cukup puas dengan menghatam cowok itu sampai mental jauh. Lagian nggak mungkin ya ketemu lagi.

Asuka memang cuek, ia tidak peduli sama silsilah keluarga. Apalagi mengingat rupa orang. Keluarganya yang tinggal jauh saja ia masih sering lupa kayak apa dan namanya. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat hanyalah Jun Kazama, bibinya yang baik hati dan sudah lama meninggal itu. Ia memiliki seorang putra yang kabarnya anak dari putra Heihachi Misihima yang tukang gelar The Iron Fist Tournament. Ia meninggal muda, karena melindungi putranya yang masih kecil saat itu. Mungkin sekarang ia usianya tidak jauh lebih tua dari Asuka. Tetapi Asuka tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak dari bibi Jun. Ia tidak tahu rupanya.

Dan katanya ia akan datang dan tinggal di rumahnya karena ia tidak tahu harus pulang kemana. Heihachi Mishima sudah meninggal dan ia sering digunakan untuk macam-macam demi kepentingan perusahaan kakeknya itu. Ayahnya tidak diketahui keberadaannya dan ia tak punya tempat tinggal. Lagipula, ia masih sekolah. Sama seperti Asuka.

Hatinya penasaran. Kayak apa sih anaknya bibi Jun? Dia sepupu Asuka dan lebih tua darinya. Asuka memang selalu menginginkan seorang kakak.

Dan sampailah ia di depan rumahnya yang merupakan dojo bela diri aliran Kazama.

"Tadaima!" teriak Asuka riang. Sepatunya ia lepas dan ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ibunya menyambut dan merangkul pundak Asuka.

"Okaerinasai, Asuka!" jawab ibunya, "Putranya bibi Jun sudah datang! Kau pasti ingin melihatnya."

"Sudah? Mana dia?"

"Dia ada di ruang tamu bersama ayahmu." Ucap Ibunya tersenyum, "Ia lumayan ganteng lho! Dia mirip sekali dengan bibimu!" lanjut ibunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Asuka nyengir lalu ia berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Ayahnya, guru di dojo itu juga anaknya bibi Jun.

Asuka membuka pintu ruang tamu. Lalu dengan tersenyum lebar ia memanggil Ayahnya.

"Ayah! Aku pu---"

Kalimat Asuka terhenti ketika sosok yang merupakan oknum dari "Anaknya bibi Jun" menoleh ke arahnya. Ia yang tadinya sangat senang, penasaran, kayak apa, sekeren, apa langsung kecewa plus marah ketika melihat siapa sebenarnya putranya bibi Jun.

Cowok yang wajahnya mendarat di dadanya ketika jatuh.

Asuka berteriak. Ayahnya kaget. Asuka dirasukin apa? Kok dia kenal anak ini? Kan belum pernah ketemu.

"AAAAAAHH! Cowok ini! Kamu! Kamu yang itu!"

"Hah? Asuka? Kamu sudah kenal Jin?"

Jin Kazama, anaknya bibi Jun, cuma pasang muka sok cool dan sok cueknya melihat Asuka dengan wajah memble kayak semur jengkol itu.

Bapaknya Asuka masih bingung, "Kamu saudah pernah melihat Jin?"

"Ayah!" langsung deh Asuka meledak, "Dia tuh cowok mesum yang kutemui di turnamen ketika aku mau membalaskan dendam dojo ini! Dia berengsek, yah! Dadaku dijadikan tempat mendarat wajahnya!"

Dan Jin hanya, "Oh? Kamu yang waktu itu ya?"

"Berani-beraninya kau cuma bilang begitu! Itu pelecehan seksual, tau gak! Dasar gak sopan! Bukannya nyadar, minta maaf kek! Dasar gak tau malu! Mau dikasih Asuka Special Strike lagi ya?" jawab Asuka dengan temperatur sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Maaf."

Jawaban Jin membuat Asuka semakin geram. Apa-apaini nih? Jadi ini anaknya bibi Jun? Ganteng sih, ganteng, mirip ibunya. Tapi sikap kaya gini! Jauh dari image seorang Jun yang ia kenal.

"Ayah! Buang dia! Pasti dia cuma ngaku-ngaku jadi anaknya bibi Jun!"

"Asuka, ini memang anaknya Jun. Coba lihat wajahnya. Ia juga menyandang nama 'Kazama'." Ujar sang ayah penuh ketenangan, "Jin akan tinggal disini sebagaimana layaknya keluarga Kazama. Ia akan melakukan kegiatan yang sama sepertimu. Ia juga sekolah. Ia sepupumu, Asuka. Bahkan, ia akan jadi Kakakmu."

Kalau nggak mesum sih, Asuka juga mau. Tapi Asuka punya pengalaman buruk dari Jin sih. Memalukan sekali. Ngilfilin, nyebelin!

"Mohon bantuannya." Jin menunduk ke arah Asuka. Asuka buang muka. Lalu menjawab, "Oke, oke. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi kelakuanmu itu. Aku menerimamu demi bibi Jun."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Jin dingin.

"Hu-uh!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Siblinghood**

Asuka memperhatikan Jin yang sedang beres-beres baju ke lemari dan merapikan perabotannya ke meja kecil disebelah meja kecil lainnya yang milik Asuka. Asuka tak suka hal ini. Ia harus mendapati dirinya dengan cowok yang wajahnya pernah jatuh dan mendarat di dadanya, yang ironisnya adalah sepupunya.

Bukan. Kakaknya.

Kamar yang beralaskan tatami itu memang cukup luas. Tapi sayangnya isinya hanya lemari baju Asuka, lemari baju Jin, dan dua meja kecil mereka untuk belajar. Seperti rumah Jepang klasik lainnya, mereka tidur gelar kasur. Untung kamarnya luas. Kalau nggak, kasur Asuka bisa ngedempet-dempet kasur Jin.

"Idih! Ogah!" komentar Asuka dalam hati.

Ia memperhatikan Jin yang sedang beres-beres buku ke tas sekolahnya. Selintas ia heran. "Nih anak sekolah juga ya?". Tapi ekspresinya dari tadi tidak berubah sama sekali. Sok cool aja gitu.

"Hei, kamu sekolah dimana?" tanya Asuka datar.

"Mishima High School. Aku di sekolahkan disitu oleh kakekku."

"Kelas berapa?"

"Kelas tiga."

"Oh," tanggap Asuka, "SMA ya? Sama dong, tapi aku kelas satu."

"Aku tak tanya."

Jawaban Jin tadi membuat Asuka dongkol. Ia sebal diperlakukan seperti itu. Makin besar hasratnya untuk menyemur Jin dengan kecap, santen, dan jengkol. Kok kaku banget gitu sih? Amit-amit.

"Huh! Ya sudah! Masih untung diajak ngobrol."

Asuka berdiri dari situ dan membuka pintu geser lalu keluar. Jin cuma pasang mata sebentar lalu sibuk kembali ke urusannya. Ia melihat ke buku-buku pelajaran. Ia sebenarnya sudah rindu suasana sekolah. Asal patung Heihachi disitu digusur. Kalau bisa sih diganti sama patungnya dia. Jin ingin kembali malas mengerjakan PR, ikut klub karate, nongkrong dipinggiran kantin, dan bertemu Xiaoyu. Anak itu sudah mengejarnya sejak turnamen kemarin. Ia yakin Xiaoyu kecewa kalau ia tidak kunjung pulang.

Jin menaruh tasnya yang sudah penuh dengan buku untuk pelajaran besok. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala. Ia berpikir, sekarang ia sedang tinggal di kerabat ibunya. Ia berharap para antek Mishima Coorperation tidak menguntit kemana ia pergi lagi. Sebenarnya ia senang tinggal disini. Paman dan bibinya baik padanya. Ia juga senang pada Asuka. Menurutnya, Asuka mirip ibunya. Jadi tak salahlah kalau Asuka ternobatkan sebagai adiknya. Tapi emang dasar si Jinnya aja yang "kedinginan" jadi kalimat yang keluar dari lidahnya bikin telinga Asuka kebakar terus.

Bosan, Jin tiduran diatas tatami. Dari dulu ia merindukan kedamaian seperti ini. Yaitu masa-masa sebelum Heihachi memperlakukannya semena-mena, sebelum Devil Gen-nya menampakkan diri, sebelum Jun meninggal, semuanya. Ia berharap tidak ada yang mencarinya lagi. Berharap.

Tak lama, Asuka kembali ke kamar tersebut karena lupa mengerjakan PR. Tanpa peduli dengan Jin yang sedang enak tergeletak di tatami dengan gaya putri duyung, ia segera membuka bukunya dan mulai menulis. Jin sendiri cuek juga. Jin pikirannya sedang terbuai. Ia ingin melupakan Mishima. Dan Asuka, Asuka tidak boleh melupakan PR.

Jujur, setelah beberapa jam, pikiran Asuka mandek ditengah jalan. Ia tidak tahu cara menghitung rumus di PRnya tersebut. Stres, rambutnya diacak-acak. Jin hanya melirik.

"Urrrghhh! Susah banget sih." Ucap Asuka sambil tulis-hapus-tulis-hapus dan hitung sana-sini. Akhirnya dia nggak tahan juga lalu teriak sendiri. Jin pun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu badannya ia hadapkan kearah Asuka.

"Mana yang nggak ngerti?" tanya Jin santai. Bukan santai sih, lebih tepatnya nggak ada ekspresi.

"Apa sih! Ini bukan urusanmu!" bentak Asuka emosi.

Jin menyipitkan mata. Lalu badannya ia balikkan lagi dan tidur dengan pose a la putri duyung membelakangi Asuka, "Sayang, tadinya aku berniat membantu."

Asuka menganggap Jin mempermainkannya jadi Asuka dengan ringan menjawab, "Akupun tak butuh bantuanmu!"

Ya, begitulah. Akhirnya Asuka berjam-jam tidak bisa mengerjakan banyak nomor yang menggunakan rumus serupa. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Jin. Tapi Jinnya gitu sih. Jadi nanya juga males. Lagian dia gengsi tadi abis bilang nggak butuh bantuan dari Jin.

Akhirnya Asuka nggak tahan. Keluarlah suaranya bertanya pada Jin.

"I-ini gimana sih? Ajarin dong!"

Jin sih mau-mau aja ngebantuin Asuka. Tapi Asuka pengen dia bercandain sedikit. "Katanya tadi nggak butuh bantuanku..."

"Rrrrr" Asuka menahan emosi, "Aku—Aku minta maaf! Kali ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu!"

Jin tertawa kecil sambil bangun. Lalu ia mengahampiri Asuka yang kepalanya sudah terbelah dua gara-gara PR itu. Mulailah ia mengajari Asuka.

"Jadi gini. Ini musti kali kesini dulu. Baru kelihatan variabelnya. Terus kamu kurang. Ngerti?"

Asuka manggut-manggut. Sesuai instruksi Jin, ia menghitung ulang soal tersebut dan akhirnya menemukan jawabannya.

"Segini ya?"

"Ya."

Berlanjut ke soal berikutnya, "Kalau yang ini gimana?"

"Itu pake eliminasi. Tahu caranya kan?"

"Terus habis itu?"

"Masukan hasil itu ke variabelnya. Ketahuan hasilnya kan?"

Dan kurang dari sejam, PR itu selesai. Asuka pun lega. Tetapi tentu ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya tanpa bantuan Jin. Ternya ada baiknya juga Jin tinggal disini. Jin kembali lagi tiduran a la putri duyung di tatami membelakangi sepupunya yang masih beberes buku buat sekolah besok. Setelah ia memasukan semua buku pelajaran untuk besok ke dalam tasnya, Asuka berbalik melihat kearah Jin.

"Eh---Makasih..." jawab Asuka rada malu.

"Sama-sama."

Yah, cukuplah untuk jawaban seorang Jin. Asuka cuma bisa buang nafas. Mo marah tapi Jin sudah membantunya mengerjakan PR. Jadi mau gimana? Lagipula ia harus menerima Jin sebagai bagian dari keluarganya mulai hari ini. Mungkin seterusnya.

Ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan yang cukup panjang. Jin mikir urusan sendiri sementara Asuka kehilangan kata-kata untuk Jin. Habisnya, kalau diajak ngomong pasti dibales dengan semprotan panas dari mulut Jin. Jadi mau ngomong harus mikir dua kali.

Lalu ibu Asuka masuk menggeser pintu kamar mereka. Kesunyian itu pun pecah.

"Asuka, Jin, ayo makan malam." Ujarnya tersenyum.

"Baik.." jawab Asuka sambil berdiri dari tatami. Ibunya pergi duluan ke ruang makan setelah ia mengajak kedua anak itu makan. Asuka berjalan menuju pintu lalu menoleh melihat 'Kakak' yang masih tidauran ala putri duyung.

"Jin.." tegur Asuka, "Makan malam."

Jin tetap diam. Asuka heran. Kupingnya kenapa?

"Haloo... Jin? Kau dengar? Ma-kan-ma-lam!"

"Iya-iya..." barulah si dingin ini bangun dari tidur ala putri duyungnya dan keluar mengikuti sepupunya yang sudah keluar duluan.

Makan malam hari ini sangat spesial bagi keluarga Kazama. Putranya Jun ikut makan malam di dojo ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dan ini menjadi sejarah!

"Ayo Jin! Makanlah yang banyak!"

"Iya, jangan malu-malu... Bibi masak banyak kok."

Keluarga kecil itu mulai mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia diatas meja. Ada oden, ikan bakar, karage, salad tuna, sushi gulung juga ada. Semua ini dimasak dalam rangka menyambut datangnya Jin Kazama ke dojo ini.

"Ayo semua bersorak untuk Jin!" ujar Ayah Asuka sambil mengangkat gelas berisi sake keatas. Istrinya dan beberapa pengurus dojo yang tinggal disitu ikut bersorak.

Kecuali Jin dan Asuka.

Asuka merasa sedikit jengkel. Tapi sulit karena ia berhutang pada Jin PR-nya. Sementara Jin tidak ikut bersorak karena merasa "apa-apaan ini?".

Acara makan malam besar itu dimulai. Semua orang disitu (kecuali Asuka) menginterview Jin tentang macam-macam. Yah.. seperti yang kalian tahu, Jin cuma menjawab sepatah-dua patah kata saja.

"Hey, Jin! Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Kemana Ayahmu?"

"Hus! Jangan tanya begitu..."

"Kalau begitu kau suka makanan apa?"

"Heihachi pasti tidak bisa memasakkan masakan seenak ini kan?"

"Ukuran sepatumu berapa?"

"Udah punya cewek belum?"

"Kamu pakai celana dalam merek apa?"

Jin: sweatdrop

Jin tampak amat desprate ditanyai begitu. Ia makan sekucupnya pula supaya tidak di interview lebih lanjut. Asuka sih peduli amat tadinya. Tapi begitu melihat Jin selesai begitu cepat, ia heran juga. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya, penasaran akan Jin. Sementara, orang-orang disitu masih sibuk membicarakan tentang Jin.

Jin pergi keluar duduk-duduk. Asuka mengintip dari balik pintu. Jin menatap langit malam tanpa peduli akan hal sekitarnya. Asuka benar-benar heran. Padahal semua orang disini cukup humoris dan menyenangkan tapi kenapa Jin begitu tertutup dan menghindar seperti itu. Bagi Jin sebenarnya itu menganggu sekali. Ia tidak ingin ditanya-tanya. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa hidup tenang tanpa terganggu seperti ia hidup dengan Ibunya dulu. Ia memang senang tinggal disini tapi bukan begini caranya. Ia ingin keluarga Kazama seperti seorang Kazama (Jun) yang ia punya dahulu.

Asuka terus menatap Jin. Ia melihat ketelapak tangannya sambil berpikir ada apa dengan orang ini dan bagaimana cara mencairkannya.

Asuka tidak tahu kalau ia mampu mencairkan hati Jin apapun yang ia lakukan. Bahkan menetralisir Devil Gene-nya seperti Jun kepada Kazuya.

Dan kenyataanya, ia adiknya.

Asuka mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Ia akan mencoba membuat Jin merasa nyaman sekalian untuk membayar hutang PRnya. Ia hampiri Jin yang masih terbengong melihat langit.

"Hey, mikirin apa sih?" sapa Asuka sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Jin tetap diam. Sepertinya sedang benar-benar desperate.

"Kau tidak suka dengan mereka yang begitu ya?"

Rasanya Asuka mulai mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Jin menghela nafas sambil mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Yah, kurasa." Akhirnya Jin menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin mereka tidak menyanyakan lagi tentang kehidupanku sebelum aku datang kesini."

Asuka buru-buru menanggapi, "Tapi kan mereka hanya ingin membuatmu sedikit lebih cerah dari pada wajah ikan tunamu itu..."

"Bagiku itu bukan caranya bercanda. Aku terlalu banyak memiliki masa lalu buruk sebelum datang kesini."

"Ayolah, Jin. Ini keluarga barumu! Anggap saja kakekmu yang menyebalkan itu sebagai patung yang tidak akan pernah menghantui masa lalumu lagi!" sahut Asuka memberi Jin 'penyuluhan', "Balas canda mereka dengan canda juga! Kalau ditanya seperti apa kakekmu, jawab saja ia seperti patung yang bibirnya maju kedepan seperti gurita."

Seperti patung Heihachi yang ada di Mishima High School...

Asuka menarik tangan Jin. Jin merasakan sesuatu dari sentuhan Asuka, seperti ada yang menhangatkan hatinya, "Ayo Jin! Jangan memble begitu! Wajahmu jelek tahu!"

Ini seperti sentuhan ibunya. Apa jangan-jangan Asuka anak ibunya juga?

Akhirnya Jin membalas tatapan Asuka. Anak ini rupanya benar-benar mirip Jun. Hanya saja Asuka mukanya lebih judes. Rasanya benar, Jin sudah cukup menemukan keluarga disini.

"Baiklah..." jawab Jin masih sedikit tanpa ekspresi, "Mohon bantuannya."

Akhirnya Jin bisa tersenyum untuk orang lain selain ibunya dan Xiaoyu. Ia berharap ia bisa tersenyum seperti ini kepada Paman, Bibi, kalau bisa sih... Ayahnya...

Asuka pun senang. Ia berhasil membuat Jin sedikit lebih terbuka, "Sama-sama!"

Asuka berdiri dari duduknya sambil menepuk tangan, "Nah, sudah terbalas hutangku padamu! Aku bisa memaafkanmu sekarang! Tapi awas kalau kau sampai jatuh ke dadaku lagi!"

"Baiklah, aku janji."


End file.
